


Glow

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College!AU, Fluff, I'm bad at titles T-T, M/M, Suggestive smut, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The barcode on your wrist will glow when they come close with your soulmate. But Wonwoo never expected who his soulmate would be and frankly, he’s at a loss for words.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acexual_Attorney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/gifts).



Two words Wonwoo never thought he would hear as he hung out with his friends.

“It’s glowing!!”

Most long to hear the phrase, but he had no such thrill when it’s practically yelled to him by his friends. It was expected to feel joy; I mean; it was a sign that you had found your soulmate. The barcode and serial number on your wrist that appeared on your 15th birthday would match up to glow when they get near one another.

Though this was not the situation Wonwoo awaited for, and the person on the other end was more of a surprise.

 

They were having a study group (or rather just hanging out with the guys as they watched random shows on someone’s laptop); it was in Minghao’s room late evening on a pitiful Wednesday after classes were over and dinner had settled in their stomachs.

“Where’s Jeonghan?” His course mate, Mingyu questions as they sat at the center of the room.

“Found his soulmate.”

“Really?”

“Yup. Some girl in the Art department. Typical fate of him crashing into her and their codes shine when they picked up their stuff. He’s probably still with her. They hit off pretty well.”

“How do you know all that so fast, Minki-hyung?” Mingyu curiously wondered.

“Sadly, I had to witness that disgusting reveal with my own two eyes. I might’ve puked at Han’s lame lines about how beautiful she was,” The boy proceeds to rub his temples in an annoyed manner with Minhyun patting his soulmate’s back.

The next couple minutes they talked about recent events while flipping through the assignments they were supposed to complete. Minki’s sudden sneeze stopped their conversation.

 

“Hey. Pass me a tissue, would you?” At once, Wonwoo reached behind him and caused him to collide hands with the room’s owner. They both muttered an apology however, the moment their hands touched the box of tissues, the situation took turns for both best and worst.

A faint glow appeared beneath Minghao’s sleeve and the same was clearer on Wonwoo’s wrist.

“It’s glowing!!” Mingyu exclaimed when he noticed the matching glint of light that gradually emerged.

“No way.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? I did not want to see two soulmate interactions in one day.”

In an instant, they pulled their hands away, unable to accept the new fact. Though just when they did so, Minhyun pulled their hands back together to examine the numbers, reading them aloud.

“1707210711. Damn. How could you have never notice that your soulmates?”

“It never glowed or rather, we were always distant,” Wonwoo quietly uttered.

“Well, I don’t feel like studying now.  We should leave these soulmates to deal with this on their own,” Minki stood up with the other two on his trail.

“Wait, doesn’t this make me the only solo? NOO!!!” Their younger yet taller friend cries out as they closed the door. Immediately an awkward silence engulfed the room’s aura.

 

Both weren’t much of a chatterbox like Jeonghan or Minki, and despite hanging out together, they weren’t that close to each other. There didn’t seem to harbour any feelings either.

“So… How will this work out? I mean, strangely enough, I can’t seem to love you like other soulmates do,” Wonwoo says with his hands clasped, sitting to face his fated one. The latter nods, as if to agree to the lack of feelings.

They settled with attempting to grow closer through their usual meetups.

 

============

 

Wonwoo and Minghao began sitting next to each other during their lunch with the group. They send off the other on their way to classes. They get to know what they never knew before. They give their company when one is alone.

It wasn’t easy to develop feelings as Wonwoo thought it would be. Sure, they talked more in their circle of friends (made Mingyu pouty when he was left lonely), but the so-called love spark never made its appearance.

“I feel like I’m hurting you by not having any feelings,” the older male states during their meal together.

“Don’t be. Since we both feel the same, you shouldn’t blame yourself. I’m sure we’ll find something,” the Chinese boy grins before finishing his bowl of rice. For a second, Wonwoo felt butterflies in his stomach when it should’ve been the noodles he ordered **.**

He paused and continued to consume his meal with a wandering thought.

 

============

 

“I’m sure you know it yourself, Won,” his close friend claimed; he spun in his chair to cure the boredom of waiting.

“You must be insane, Soonyoung.”

In the blink of an eye, the pen in the former’s hand flew to knock the side of Wonwoo’s head. If they weren’t in the library, he would’ve long hit the boy back, but he wasn’t risking being kicked out again like the previous fiasco.

(Soonyoung dared him to spell every word he read, aloud. Did not go well and the librarian definitely held a grudge against them now.)

“Well, you’re insanely in love so, really, who’s the crazy one?”

“Fine. I admit I’m starting to like Minghao now. BUT what do I do? Or say? I’m mainly worried that if I confess the wrong time, he still can’t return the feelings. And it’ll get more complicated than it already is.”

His assignment on the table was long forgotten as he asks for Soonyoung’s consultation. “The anxiety for his answer, huh….”

Soonyoung placed a finger to his chin, pondering in ideas while Wonwoo distressed for a response.

“It’s hard cus you already found out that your soulmates. All I can think of is throw a huge event to confess with-”

The latter cut him short. “Minghao doesn’t like big events.”

 

“Can you let me talk first? I’m trying to give you suggestions so, don’t shut me up. Anyway, the simplest way is to sit down and sincerely pour out your feelings. If he could understand going through weeks of no-love-soulmate, I’m sure he could accept your situation. Maybe a miracle might happen and it’s finally mutual. The point is, you should tell him asap. Doing it later will only make things worse.”

Wonwoo sat in silence, his mouth agape as his friend continued his chair-spinning.

“How and when have you been able to speak such wise phrases. Are you sick? You should ask Jisoo to check you out. It’ll be good for his medic training.”

Another pen flung to the crown of his head, making him shout in pain and hear the librarian shush them along with a rumbling from the latter’s stomach.

Realising it was almost dinner, they head out with their assignments merely shoved in their bags and food on their mind, but his confession plan never once left his brainwork.

 

============

 

It took Wonwoo a week of torture and Soonyoung’s scolding advice to make Wonwoo call his soulmate over for late night snacks together.

 

As he watched the clock mockingly tick, his memories filled his head; from the simple moments of Minghao laughing at his jokes to their previous attempt to hold a loving date.

It immediately stopped when he heard the knock on his door. Three soft taps were all it took to get Wonwoo to jump from his bed and stumble towards the doorway.

He took a deep breath before welcoming Minghao in.

“I don’t see food. Why’d you call me over?”

“I actually wanted to talk about something,” he calmly explained, leading the boy to sit on his bed. (or rather the only comfy place to sit)

Minghao showed a confused look when Wonwoo kept his muteness. “What’s wrong?”

He gently placed his hand atop his soulmate’s palm, lifting his head to show the truth in his eyes and parted his lips to slowly utter the confession that fervently sat on the tip of his tongue.

“Minghao, you’re my soulmate; another ‘1707210711’. Even though we found out our relationship rather sudden and awkwardly, it was nice to know that I didn’t have to look any further. Despite having no feelings, I’m glad that you stayed for us to try build the lost shine of love. I’m sorry for the past weeks where I couldn’t provide what other soulmates do. I’m sorry time was wasted for merely us not developing feelings. I’m so sorry. Though now, I just wish to confidently, to genuinely tell you… I, Jeon Wonwoo, can finally utter this phrase. I love you, Xu Minghao, my treasured soulmate. It’s just as they said. A simple moment that you barely notice made me fall for you. I love you so much.”

 

Wonwoo notices Minghao’s eyes gradually water and a tear drops on their interlocked fingers; the sniffling sound heard when he ends his speech.

He raises his free hand to gently wipe his lover’s wet cheeks, questioning his action. “Why are you crying? It’s fine if you can’t return feelings yet. I just wanted to inform you that we’re advanced a step further.”

He continues to console the boy who was at a loss for words. After his tears steadily lessened, Minghao finally spoke up.

 

“It’s not that. I thought you were going to say that you were giving up on finding the love in our relationship. I was scared that you don’t want to accept me, but I was wrong yet all I can do is cry because I love you too, Wonwoo. I really do. Ever since we met even, I had feelings for you. It hurt me when you couldn’t return the affection, but I felt happy again when you suggested we grow closer. Now, I just- I’m too overwhelmed.”

The older male caressed his cheeks, a sense of guilt washed over when he realizes how he hurt the Chinese boy merely by having no sentiment **.**

 

He leans forward, locking eyes with his soulmate before closing them and allowing their lips to meet. A short peck and Wonwoo pulls back.

“I’ve always wanted to do this… with sincere feelings. Can I?”

Wonwoo’s question is answered by Minghao pulling him back for a deeper kiss. The chaste kisses quickly transition to the younger’s back to the bed and the other hovering above, lightly placing teasing pecks on his soulmate.

The repeated phrase of showing their love and affection was the only thing heard in the room along with their soft moans.

 

============

 

His obnoxious alarm clock just had to ring in the morning and Wonwoo was close to throwing it across the room if it wasn’t for the fact that he didn’t want to move so much.

The light that peered from between the window curtains acted as a small spotlight towards his lover that was cuddled to his side, a faint smile on his lips that was hidden by their blanket.

Wonwoo beamed at how adorably domestic the scene looked. The clock pointed 7.03 and they had to get up soon if he wanted to avoid tardiness. “Minghao…. Wake up. I’ll be late if you don’t move soon.”

The smaller male fluttered his eyelids open, proceeding to look up at his soulmate with a shy smile. “What?” Wonwoo asks with a chuckle, caressing the other’s cheek.

“Hmmm… Nothing much. I just remembered our first time back in college. It was so similar to this. Me between your arms as you wake me up. I can’t seem to get sick of this,” Minghao muttered, mouth partially hidden by the shared comforter.

The older male rises from their bed to take a bath, the younger moving towards the kitchen to make some breakfast.

It’s been years since the day they found out that fate made them soulmates.

 

Wonwoo and Minghao were now blissfully married with the former supporting their family with his job as a businessman. The younger male decided to quit his job, especially when he had something more important to care for.

As he just finished flipping the last pancake, he heard a door creak and spotted a small figure trotting slowly towards him. Minghao cracked into a big grin **.**

“You’re up early. Good morning~”

“Good morning, Bàba…. I heard some noise,” the young boy responds softy with a yawn, but at the sight of the meal that was plated on the table, he grew ecstatic.

“Bàba! You remembered!” He yells in elation as his father fulfilled the wish for pancakes he told him about last night.

“Of course, aren’t I supposed to be the best dad in the world?” Minghao coos as he lifts the boy into his chair, letting him dig in first.

An arm curls up to his side. “I thought I was the best dad in the world?” Wonwoo mutters with a pout.

“You’re both the best! You share the number one title!” The child responds with pancake already in hand, making the two adults laugh.

Minghao turns to face his husband, noting the crooked tie that made him fix it while sighing a ‘What would you do without me?’.

The suited man pecks his cheek in gratitude and proceeds to sit down across from his son. “Though honestly, I was hoping for rice,” Wonwoo says in a disappointed tone, allowing the pout to make its return.

His soulmate smiles with a short chuckle. “Your son wants it. I’ll make sure to make it tomorrow, then. With your favourite sides.”

Despite being the eldest in their household, his eyes resembled the sparkling orbs children would show. Minghao receives another kiss with a whisper of ‘I love you~’.

 

Like every other morning, the three would have breakfast at their square table; the two would listen to their little one lively talk about his plans for the day.

Painting, play ball with the kids next door (a pair of boy-girl twins, children of a couple named Lee Seokmin and Choi Yuna; not forgetting the boy a year older than them who lived just across.) and watching cartoons.

Soon, they’re at the door, sending Wonwoo off.

“I packed you last night’s kimbap. Is that fine?” Minghao mentions while passing over the small bag.

“I’m fine with anything you prepare. Don’t worry.” Wonwoo pecks his forehead to reassure his lover.

“Have a great day at work, Appa!” The young boy merrily wishes with a huge grin; he received a rub on the head in response.

Wonwoo waves them off before shutting the door close.

 

The remaining two walk back in and the young child tugs at his father’s clothes. He hums in response. “Yes?”

“Bàba… Can you tell me that story again?”

“Which one? You’ll have to be specific.”

“About you and Appa~”

“Alrighty then,” Minghao carries their son, bringing him to the sofa with the boy on his lap. He started off as if he was telling the typical fairy-tale stories with his child joining in unison at his favourite parts.

“It started when your Uncle Mingyu yelled-”

“It’s glowing!!” 

============


End file.
